


Say My Name

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Relationships, Do we actually know her first name?, Does this ship have a name?, F/F, Fluff, Gaygent, Just really pure fluff, One Shot, like this show, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara tries to befriend Agent Vasquez who she keeps seeing around Alex’s apartment, but she keeps dodging simple questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

“I know I brought potstickers last night. But! I just happened to save our favorite shop owner on my way here and well I couldn’t turn them down could I?!” Kara Danvers rambled while she walked through her sister’s front door unable to see Alex and Vasquez jump apart on the couch. 

“Oh!” Kara pushed her glasses up nose unconsciously shifting the awkward weight of the bag. Alex stood up from the couch to take the bag into the kitchen. Once her hands were free, Kara gave a little wave to Vasquez on the couch. “You staying for dinner?” 

Vasquez briefly glanced at Alex who shrugged hiding a half-smile. “Sure why not?” She said, leaning back into the oversized couch and picking up an abandoned beer from the coffee table. 

Kara’s eyebrows wandered up her head, “Vasquez, slang… Civies… I’m liking this side of you.” She joined her on the couch. 

“Eh don’t get used to it Danvers, it’s a rare night off.” She hid her smile behind the beer bottle, watching as Alex curled up between her and Kara. 

“Wow a whole night off!” Kara joked around a mouthful of food. “How will they ever survive without the DEO’s finest agents?” She turned her winning supergirl smile on them and Alex shoved her. 

The rest of the evening went well, the trio laughing and joking late into the night. Kara yawned one too many times, and Alex poked her while hiding her own yawn. “I know, I should go. Cat’s coming back in the morning.” Kara didn’t bother to contain her smile, and Alex gave her her best knowing look. 

Kara waved her off, blushing and fixing her glasses while Vasquez and Alex wagged their eyebrows at each other. Kara started to retreat towards the door. “Hey, do you need a ride home, Vasquez? I’ve been told I’m better than uber!” 

“Thanks, but I’ve got um… Work stuff to go over with Alex tomorrow.” She looked nervously between the two Danver sisters. 

“Oh yeah, that… Project.” Alex nodded eagerly. “She’ll be taking the spare room.” Alex looked over the back of the couch to where Kara was standing near the door. 

“Well Vasquez, now that you’re officially a Danvers sister’s friend.” Vasquez looked questioningly towards the overgrown puppy by the door. “Do I get to know your first name?!”

“Oh sure.” Vasquez paused and Kara bounced up and down in her spot. “It’s Agent.” 

Alex snorted, and Kara’s face fell. When Alex slapped Vasquez’s shoulder, she rolled her eyes, “Maybe next time we hang out Kara.” With that Kara took the win and bounded out the door, vowing to continue her search for a first name.

 

A few weeks later, Vasquez found herself abandoning dinner preparation in favor of kissing Alex against the countertop. Until Alex pulled back, “Kara’s coming over soon…” 

“Yeah generally when you’re making out with a girl, you don’t want to hear her talk about her sister.” Vasquez mumbled against her neck. She stepped back and Alex transferred her fingers from gripping Vasquez’s hips to the countertop behind her. “Remind me again why we can’t tell her.”

Supergirl took that moment to fly in the window, “Can’t tell me what?” She looked bewildered between them. “Super secret DEO stuff, ‘cause I can keep a secret.” 

Alex raised her eyebrow, while going back to chopping. “Sure you can.... But you can’t remember to pick up ice cream?” Kara’s eyes widened and she flew right back out the window.

“With the Alura thing and me not handling the whole Cat thing well, I just don’t think I should be making things about me.” Alex gestured with the knife, but kept her eyes down on the food. 

Vasquez sighed and unfolded her arms. She stepped up behind Alex and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before stepping away again, “Alright, she’s your sister, it’s your choice what to tell her.” 

Soon Supergirl came back with the ice cream in tow. “Alright, operation girl’s night is a go!” 

The rest of the evening proceeded like any other night in: mocking bad movies, over-competitive board games, and ordering take-out when Kara accidentally set the kitchen on fire and then froze it. 

“No! Really! You have to tell me your name!” Kara pleaded as they tried to pick out a movie while Alex ordered. 

“Fine it’s Jeanette.” Vasquez sighed.

“Really?!” Kara’s face lit up. “Alex guess what I know!” She called over the back of the couch. “Vasquez’s name! It’s Jeanette!”

Alex sat down with a snort and rolled her eyes at Vasquez who was grinning behind her glass of wine. “So I guess we’re watching Alien then.”

Kara looked between them, fiddling with the side of her glasses, smile dimming. “What?”

Alex pressed play, “You’ll see.” 

 

Alex was trying to make an effort. Truly. It was just that sometimes talking to Cat was exhausting. Luckily, her eye caught Vasquez’s who wiggled a beer at her from the kitchen. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and no you cannot put her in a holding cell for a couple days to get around the no shovel talk rule.” Vasquez leaned against the island.

“How about one night?” Alex half-pleaded. 

Vasquez pitched her voice low and Alex leaned in more than necessary, “How about you behave for the evening? She can’t cause that much trouble.” Alex just raised her eyebrows and stepped back.

“Let it be known that you jinxed it, not me.” 

Kara practically skipped into the kitchen, happiness making the simple get-together a lot brighter. Cat came up beside her and placed one hand on the small of Kara’s back, the other holding her glass of wine. 

“Cat this is…” Kara paused hard, but Vasquez said nothing until Kara huffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine this is Agent Vasquez.” 

She stuck out her hand for Cat, “Just Vasquez is just fine.” 

Cat shook her hand but looked between Vasquez, Kara, and the laughing Alex warily, “I feel like I’m missing something. I don’t like missing things.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, “Vasquez won’t tell Kara her first name.”

“Very classified information.” She joked. “Agent will do.”

Cat snorted and looked hard at Alex and Vasquez, “More like gaygent. So, how long have the two of you been together?”

Kara choked on her water and Alex had to stop herself from doing a spit-take.

“Oh, it hasn’t been that long, just about two months.” Vasquez supplied while the Danvers sisters just stared at each other in disbelief. 

Vasquez looked over to Alex, “I like her. We should use her for interrogations.” 

“And you were going to tell me when?” Kara crossed her arms.

“Soon?” Alex blushed.

“To be fair, you guys have been busy with the whole Maxwell Lord thing and the frequent near death experiences and that weird alien that did that singing thing. So tacky.” Cat rattled off. 

“Kara! You can’t just going around telling your CEO girlfriend government secrets!” Alex gestured wildly while Cat just rolled her eyes. 

“Please, you can’t expect her to hide all these secrets. I pay someone way too much to tell me that’s not healthy.” Cat took a carrot from the vegetable platter and it snapped loudly in the silence. 

“Cool, now that that’s done. How about some dinner?” Vasquez and Cat grabbed the coats and took a long time while the Danvers sisters patched things over. 

“So really what is your first name?” Cat looked her over. 

“Oh it’s Susan.” Vasquez offered easily. 

“Oh come on!” Kara threw up her hands. “Why her?” 

“Because she would have had me investigated. And sorry kid,” Vasquez patted her shoulder, “It was just too easy.” She walked out the door, keeping in step with Cat, “I’m thinking sushi.” 

“Well we just have to go to the new place on Boylston.” 

The Danvers sisters trailed behind their girlfriends, Alex nudged her sister, “Hey. Sorry I’ve been hard on Cat, your girlfriend’s alright…” 

Kara turned to her and her whole face lit up, “Really?!”

“Yeah,” Alex put her arm around her sister. 

“I can’t stay mad at you, and I really like Vasquez… I’ve actually been secretly rooting for you too to get together.” Kara hugged her back. 

“Well are you two coming or are we turning this double date into a swapping secrets about dating the Danvers sister night?” Cat called over her shoulder, and Alex and Kara hurried to catch up.


End file.
